


Together

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Based On Conversations, Female Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: Life is better with you. Oneshot. A gift fic originally on fanfiction that I just now moved here.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaP/gifts).



> This is based on multiple talks I had with someone dear to me, whom I've never met. I hope you are doing well, my friend!

_Together_

They walked along the pavement, the bat and the hedgehog, and they spoke of trial- they also spoke of life; life, as it went on all about them: the blue birds singing their melody, the trees dancing their song, and the wind, as it disappeared.

"It's nice to finally…be out." – one remarked, but that was only small talk.

"Are things well in your world?" the hedgehog spoke of the real topic.

But, really, their worlds weren't separate at all, as they were joined in an intertwining life.

There was a sigh from the bat. "Yes, well, better now."

The other could understand what she spoke of. "I'm glad. I have been thinking of you often."

_Wondering how it's really been in your world…_

"Has it been well in yours?" the question was returned- and meant, truthfully.

"It's been rough, but it is- it's okay now. I'm in the quiet now."

The bat smiled. "I'm glad."

They both paused on the sidewalks to admire the worlds.

_Life: a thread of trials, astounding moments, and beautiful memories, but never really made alone. And, looking back, something strangely beautiful is made._

They proceeded down the pavement.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if it's all just a cycle."

"Well, I don't think so. It may seem monotone, but something's always different."

"True. No two days are the same."

"What does that go to show?"

They both smiled. "It's always a learning experience."- in unison. They laughed.

* * *

"I don't know…."

_I hope she's okay._

"Sometimes I wonder…."

_I do, too._

"It's been hard…"

_I know. I'm sorry. I pray for you daily._

And then,

"I'm sorry for being impolite."

_You weren't._

"How have you been?"

_Better, now._

"God bless you."

_Thank you._

* * *

They smiled again at each other, and felt they now understood.

They could listen and learn from the other, to gain new perspective. See through another's eyes.

* * *

The bat had taught her how beautiful a _dance_ could be, when done with another.

_Life: a lot harder than it looks._

_Life: not to be taken lightly (nor exactly seriously)._

_Life: a chance to change, lift each other up, and learn._

_Life, not too late to do better._

_Life: a gift._

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if you (who this is for) preferred I didn't transfer this fiction here as well. I just wanted to get this new account up to date on all my works and all. I really hope you don't mind.


End file.
